


Destrudo

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), BDSM, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, improper use of Eve's lashers and Kai'sa's symbiote abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Kai'sa finds the perfect gift for Evelynn. Eve's never been one to take such generosity lying down.
Relationships: Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), background poly K/DA
Comments: 18
Kudos: 218
Collections: K/DGay





	Destrudo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xekstrin! As a result, a lot of the headcanons in here come from the fic Three Ways To Skin A Fox (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966312/chapters/42435140), including Kai'sa's symbiote being a bit more Venom-like.

Kai'sa's thumb hovered over the little arrow that would send her message.

Texting Evelynn shouldn't have been difficult. They went back and forth countless times a week—over hotel check-in dates and takeout orders, not to mention the constant stream of pictures and jokes in the K/DA house chat—but that was straightforward: easy questions, easy answers. Kai'sa didn't care if Evelynn answered her lunch suggestion with a disgusted emoji, but Eve's response to this had far more weight.

It would have been so much easier if Evelynn was here. The other woman could read her body language in a blink, coax out the truth with careful touches and words designed to cut through the walls that rose reflexively around her mind. Ahri would have done much the same with Kai'sa's head in her lap, stroking her hair and the soft line of her throat until she melted and hit send without a thought in the world. Akali would pretend to be Eve with great aplomb, exaggerating words and gestures and saying she should just _push the damn text, darling_ until they both wheezed from laughter.

Even Seraphine—the sweet girl—would step in if she was here. They shared a deep perfectionist streak, but the same drive devoured anxiety for fuel, promising failure unless they broke themselves to achieve the impossible. Despite her youth, Seraphine sensed the feelings of others with ease, and it was difficult for Kai'sa not to sink into that relentless empathy after years of building up her armor.

Except she was alone now, and the more time she wasted staring at the screen, the closer the deadline for her gift got. Kai'sa promised herself she could throw her phone across the room after sending the message, and tapped the button hard with her thumb.

_Are you free tonight? I have something special to show you._

The read receipt barely registered before Evelynn started to type a reply, and Kai'sa fought against instinct to keep a grip on the phone as the answer appeared: _Oh? Just me?_

Heat rushed up the back of Kai'sa's neck. It was a fair question, considering that more often than not, K/DA shared in these things together. She loved satisfying Ahri—it was a bonus if the gumiho was in heat, but certainly not a requirement—and had been caught between her and Evelynn more than once, learning every delightful limit that the married couple could inflict on her body. Her relationship with Akali bloomed from a bedrock of playful, open physicality, whether that meant dancing together for hours until they collapsed in a sweat-drenched, cuddly heap, or having sex that would make an Olympian gasp for air. Kai'sa loved them all, but everyone knew she was Eve's girl, and liked it that way.

Yet she still felt guilty commandeering Evelynn's attention. It wasn't logical, considering Ahri did all the time. She was right now, in fact, out on a shopping spree with Eve that was bound to end at one of Seoul's top brunch spots, although Ahri had promised to have her wife home by four. Akali was currently doing some charity work at her old dojo, donating the cash she brought in from autographs while highlighting local artists—both martial and musical—but there were plenty of weekends when she dragged off Eve by herself. Even Seraphine stole Evelynn away when she was here, although another contract had taken her back to China last week. Kai'sa hoped to see her again in Hong Kong, whenever the world allowed.

She just didn't want to need too much. It always felt like too much.

Anxiety made Kai'sa's skin crawl—literally. Her symbiote was protective by nature, and instantly responded to danger, whether or not it was self-inflicted. She tried to ease the second-skin back down, but it rebelled, leaving her flesh with a ghoulish tinge where it lingered right beneath the surface, tight and wary. 

After a few deep breaths, it settled, and she tapped out a quick answer to Evelynn's message: _Yes. For tonight, just you._

The response was almost instant. Eve could type faster with her claws than most people could with flesh-and-blood fingers: _When and where, bokkie?_

Kai'sa's pulse quickened in a way that had nothing to do with anxiety. She bit her lip to stop a smile, then let it happen. If Evelynn was here, there would have been a hand on her jaw, and that hard, expectant look that always made every muscle in her body relax.

After texting Evelynn the time and address, Kai'sa threw herself off the couch and went to take a shower. Her makeup and outfit would take a while, and then she had to actually pick up the gift. The keys hid at the bottom of her purse, polished and familiar.

—

Kai'sa was of the opinion that it should have been more difficult to cordon off an entire expressway. Capital authorities were used to similar requests for movies and music videos—they had approved the POP/STARS shoot two years ago too—but the fact that a single call and the rental fee transferred to the right account was enough kept its surreal edge. A long stretch of road was all hers until five in the morning.

It was a minute past ten, which would give her and Evelynn the rest of the night and then some to, well—that depended on Eve's reaction to the gift.

The Lamborghini could barely be called such after so many custom parts had been swapped within and without, every aspect of the engine tuned until it was one of the finest instruments in the world. Kai'sa wasn't the foremost expert on cars, but the way the specialist had described the carbon fiber full body kit sounded like he was having a religious experience. Considering the way Evelynn looked in the driver's seat, she could relate. Somehow the frame straddled the lines between lithe, sharp, and curvaceous, mirroring the woman herself.

Vivid, near-holographic purple paint caressed every inch of the chassis, lacking a single scratch or mote of dust. Kai'sa had brought a little buffing kit in her bag in case of emergencies, but the delivery crew was so professional she'd immediately left a glowing five star review on their website. It was a good distraction while waiting for Evelynn anyway, silently rehearsing what she was going to say one more time.

 _I got you a car—I mean,_ **_the_ ** _car—because you said you wished you had more time with it. And me. Well, I assumed you meant me—_

"Fokkoff," Kai'sa muttered, even if there was nowhere to direct the frustration but herself.

"Language, darling." Evelynn's voice was like a velvet flogger brushing down her spine, but the surprise of it coming from behind startled Kai'sa with the force of cold water. "What has you so tense on a nice night like this?"

She turned on one heel to face Eve and promptly forgot her answer. 

These days, Evelynn's hair was a gorgeous fall of silver, bright and pale enough to gild her eyes with a predatory shine that matched her designer glasses. It spilled down over a blood-red jacket cropped sharply at the waist, shoulders molded into fine, razor-sharp points. The panels were gloriously wide, exposing the black dress underneath, polished leather and pitch-black lacing starting at Evelynn's bust and working its way to her thighs. A hint of a garter belt flashed under the hem, bound to dark stockings that cradled Evelynn's legs down to a pair of Louboutins high enough to break a man's neck.

Kai'sa considered that they might have, actually, and regained a hint of composure. "Nothing. It's good to see you."

Evelynn took a step forward and kissed her on the lips, brief but firm enough to ground the flare of second-skin that rippled up Kai'sa's back like a wave. "You saw me this morning."

"True," she demurred. The kiss felt good enough that she wanted another, but with Evelynn, she always had to ask. It wasn't a power play—well, _only_ a power play—but part of the process in owning her desires. "Could you do that again?"

A silver claw hooked under Kai'sa's chin, drawing her into another kiss. This one lingered until she gasped, the point of Evelynn's claw dancing on the edge of blunt pressure and sharper intentions. When Eve withdrew, it was with a satisfied smile.

"I think I've gauged your mood for the evening," she teased, before those bright eyes flickered over to the Lamborghini. "Is this my present? You got me a copy of that lovely sports car?"

Kai'sa fished the keys out of her handbag, excitement leaving her entire body prickling with heat. "No. I got you the real thing. The registration's in the glove compartment waiting for your signature."

Surprise was a rare expression on Evelynn's face. It displayed in a subtle arch around her eyes, the purse of full lips that someone less familiar with her moods might have taken as displeasure or reticence. "Kai'sa. It isn't my birthday. Or any holiday in either hemisphere that we've ever had cause to celebrate."

"It's not, but a friend mentioned she saw the listing on a private auction site, and I knew I had to get it for you." Kai'sa's fingers tightened around the keys. She hoped Evelynn wouldn't ask how much it cost. It was well within her means—especially with _All Out_ rolling in international royalties—but she'd never spent so much money at once in her life. "You treat me constantly, Eve. You practically spoil me rotten."

"Because that's what you deserve," Eve said. Her tone was matter-of-fact, leaving no room for resistance. "You were buried inside yourself a long time, Kai'sa. It takes a lot of blood to make the crops grow."

She wasn't sure if weekend yoga retreats and personalized bondage cuffs qualified as _blood_ , per se, but Kai'sa knew better than to argue that particular point. "Just because you're in control doesn't mean you only give and I take. Sometimes I want to do things for you because I can, because I love you."

A smile spread slowly across Evelynn's lips, her perfect lipstick—even now—parting to reveal fine white teeth, the tips of her fangs. "Aren't you sweet?"

Evelynn said that like she wanted to roll Kai'sa around her tongue and then bite down hard enough to crack her in half. Arousal blossomed in the pit of Kai'sa's stomach, spreading its roots through the rest of her body. That was one of the best parts about being with Eve: they couldn't break each other, no matter how hard they tried—but it felt _incredible_ to try. 

"You haven't even had your first taste," Kai'sa teased, eyes drifting towards the car.

There was a reason she'd rented out the expressway. While a private racetrack would have been both less expensive and more discreet, this was the exact place K/DA had filmed, with real asphalt and traffic lights. Evelynn could drive however she wanted without consequence, riding the yellow lights blinking on the edge of red, then blazing through anyway. Better for her to do in a way that wouldn't earn a speeding ticket—Evelynn's first instinct with cops was violence. Understandable, but not exactly how Kai'sa wanted to spend date night.

Her gaze was drawn back by the sudden contact of Evelynn's claws, starting at the curve of her hip over bare skin and tapering upward in a slow, possessive scratch. It rose between Kaisa's breasts along the teeth of the zipper, and stopped at the O-ring dangling from the collar of her top. Metal kissed metal as Evelynn seized the ring, golden eyes narrowing like a serpent's.

"Oh, this." She tugged the ring, one short but rough movement that sent the pulse in Kai'sa's throat racing before it plunged between her legs. "I'm going to make you pay for this. You know that, don't you?"

Kai'sa couldn't wait. Evelynn made penance into an art. "I know."

The harsh grip relaxed, but only so Evelynn could trace her claws up the trembling line of Kai'sa's throat and press them against her lips. A faint chill lingered in the metal, but it was the hard edge to Evelynn's gaze that stopped her cold.

"Open my gift for me," she ordered.

Kai'sa immediately parted her lips, drawing a pair of Evelynn's claws into her mouth. With steel sitting on her tongue, she tapped the purple button on the keyring, and the doors of the Lamborghini flared up like a pair of wings.

Evelynn's smile could have razed Troy. "Good girl."

Sharpened tips toyed with Kai'sa's tongue for a breath before withdrawing, slow and smooth as they went in. She swallowed against their absence, then licked her lips. Evelynn claimed the keys like she did everything else—like it was owed to her, and anything that got in the way would suffer with regret. Kai'sa regretted a lot of things, but Eve certainly wasn't one of them.

"How big is my playground?" Evelynn asked, gesturing with the keyring. The street lights caught on her claws, made them gleam.

She had to clear her throat to answer. "Everywhere we had for the shoot. No limits, otherwise."

"Good. Because this beautiful creature can break 350 kilometers an hour, and I very much want to know how that feels. Especially with no stunt coordinators in the way." Evelynn's laugh was a rich, playful rasp, pulled from low in her throat. "Wait here for me."

That particular command was a surprise, but it wasn't the first time Evelynn had used a scene to keep her on her toes. "Okay."

Evelynn slipped into the car, providing a deeply tempting flash of thigh, and sunk back into the driver's seat with a sigh of open lust. "Feels even better the second time around. I know she won't be able to get away now."

Kai'sa gave it twenty-four hours—maybe twelve —before Evelynn named the Lambo and had the moniker etched somewhere no one could miss. Everything she owned had her mark on it, one way or another. Although her second-skin prevented scars, Kai'sa felt the same grip on her heart, molded to Evelynn's hand like it was always meant to be there. 

One claw tapped the glove compartment, its magnet relenting with a gentle click as it opened. 

Frankincense and buchu, clinging together like spice and smoke, spilled out in an invisible wave, the incense lingering around the paperwork she'd left there for Eve. It was Kai'sa's favorite scent, even if she didn't use it to relax—the combination was too potent, too sharp, to do anything but snap anyone in range wide awake.

Evelynn's reaction was similar. She breathed in deep, but the rest of her body was still, hand an inch from the registration until Evelynn snapped it up, swift as a snake swallowing prey. She looked out past the windshield at Kai'sa while signing her name, the hint of a smile building into a nigh-feral grin, fangs bared with delight. 

"Kai'sa, Kai'sa, Kai'sa. How I love you," she said, the last syllable ending on a laugh, open and full-throated.

The engine started with one firm slide of the keys—there were plenty of electronic starters these days, but Evelynn preferred the grip and grind of metal—and both doors slid closed soundlessly. A growl rumbled through the car as she playfully revved the gas, but with one swift change in gear, Evelynn took off in a sleek purple blur. Kai'sa heard the subtle purr of the Lamborghini for all of ten seconds before she was out of earshot, whipping around a corner and disappearing from sight.

Kai'sa smiled to herself, tension bleeding out of her shoulders. It should have been a given that Evelynn would love the gift, but seeing proof punctured the last insistent remnants and let them drain away. 

It also gave her a few new ideas. Evelynn told her to stay here, but 'here' had a lot of leeway. She remembered the day of the shoot, debating with the stunt team about how close she could get to the car, with a very harried lawyer buzzing around like a fly on its last few minutes of life. Even Evelynn could only get them to budge on a few shots, and they still broke the rules once anyway, earning a stern talking to on set. Kai'sa had endured the dressing down with a smile between her teeth—the adrenaline of Evelynn coming at her was worth every second. 

So she stepped into the middle of the road, right where Evelynn would come back after making a full loop through the expressway. The tunnel itself was well-lit, but she stood on the edge of shadows and light, staring into its deep concrete mouth. Despite her speed demon tendencies, Evelynn was an impeccable driver, capable of braking and evading with inhuman reflex, so Kai'sa had nothing to fear.

Well, even if she did, safety was a side-step away, and her symbiote could easily absorb any accidental impact. It wasn't as if she _wanted_ Evelynn to hit her, but it was always best to plan for the worst and hope for the best. Besides, it would be a shame if the paint job got damaged day one—her second-skin had enough hard edges to shred through solid steel, much less that gorgeous violet veneer.

Seoul's weather was kind tonight: enough lingering heat to be pleasant, without so much humidity that it sent her hair into a frizzy disaster. She could ease back on her heels and breathe, eyes half-lidded while she imagined the look on Evelynn's face as she hit top speed, riding the line between complete control and utter chaos with every subtle twitch of the steering wheel. Even an engine like that would start to strain if Eve was on top long enough.

Its silky purr ran along the edge of Kai'sa's hearing. Evelynn was close, or would be in a second—she'd slowed from three fifty, but Kai'sa wagered she was still breaking a hundred and change. Headlights flashed on the corner of the tunnel for a fractured second before the Lamborghini came into view, cutting through the center lane like a bat out of hell. [Music boomed from best-in-class speakers, exerting its own invisible force.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iNWEwLfkv8)

Golden eyes caught hers, and Evelynn braked into a perfect drifting spin, stopping the car with the driver's side two inches from Kai'sa's feet. For a second, she thought smoke was pouring out of the car, but it was Evelynn herself, black and amorphous, too worked up to keep a fully corporeal form. She was a void tinged with violet, decorated with silver and gold where flesh still held its sway. The doors slid up, and that dark fog spilled further, grasping at Kai'sa's calves like a dozen questing hands.

"I realized that I drove off without so much as a thank you." Evelynn's voice was adrift too, a living thing echoing in the air around Kai'sa's ears. "Which was exceedingly rude of me. Come here."

A lasher materialized and dragged Kai'sa into the car, right on top of Evelynn's lap. The doors closed with a whisper of hydraulics, sealing her inside with nothing to breathe but Eve and incense, thick enough to coat her tongue like liquor. She was a mess of limbs until Evelynn's hands set her right, straddling the other woman's hips, knees braced against cushioned leather.

Their lips met in a desperate, messy kiss. Kai'sa didn't care about anything except the way Evelynn's tongue felt in her mouth, the scrape of fangs against her lower lip, and fine claws dragging down her spine like they were going to split her open. Neither one of them was in control—it was dueling hungers clashing, devouring everything in reach. She grabbed at Evelynn's shoulders as they reformed, smoke slipping up her thighs, sinking through fabric to caress bare skin.

"Tell me what you want tonight, bokkie," Evelynn whispered against her lips.

"Use me," Kai'sa gasped. She wanted to be the center of Evelynn's attention, surrounded and consumed. 

Evelynn solidified all at once, and the brief absence of touch made Kai'sa whine before two very real hands worked her top open, the zipper spreading with the same ease as her legs. The garment was tugged down around her arms, trapping them, claws painting fire across Kai'sa's skin until her body answered with a rush of diamond-like scales, sharp and crystalline. Her bra went next, shoved up over both breasts and exposing hard, dark nipples. The car was plenty warm, packed with heat, but that only made Evelynn's claws more of a cold delight as each nipple was teased and pinched to peak sensitivity.

Her hips jerked, and Evelynn's eyes narrowed, predatory crescents cut in half by the line of her glasses. "You are perfect, Kai'sa, but I think that dancer nature of yours makes it impossible for you to keep still."

Both lashers lunged forward and wrapped around Kai'sa's arms, wrenching them behind her back until she was locked elbow to elbow, bound all the way to the wrists. They stretched even lower, folding around her hands until they were nestled in a leather-like cocoon, clinging as a—well, third skin. While her legs weren't tied, it was hard to move when she was held at the spine, unable to thrash without Evelynn squeezing tighter.

After the first rush of adrenaline, a more sedate feeling settled over Kai'sa's mind, desire and comfort weaving into a thick fog. She didn't have to move unless told. She didn't have to do anything but let Evelynn touch and take whatever pleased her. Kai'sa shivered as a pulse of heat went through Evelynn's lashers; even if Eve was playing the predator right now, her eagerness was unmistakable, and Kai'sa loved that she couldn't hide it.

"Let's get you out of these." Evelynn unbuttoned Kai'sa's pants in a few quick snaps, claws hooking in her underwear so both could be pulled down together, the stretch of fabric easing their descent. The moment they slipped past her knees, Evelynn breathed in deep. "Gorgeous."

She shouldn't have blushed. Kai'sa couldn't even begin to count how many times she and Evelynn had been intimate, but there was a certain lascivious edge that lined Eve's voice and inevitably sent a rush of red to her face. It burned even hotter when a single claw parted black curls where they tangled with arousal, exposing the swell of her clit. Kai'sa ached, hard and needy, which was exactly why Evelynn traced a slow circle around the slick, sensitive hood, forcing a strangled moan from between her teeth.

"You don't have to be quiet this time, Kai'sa," Evelynn said, flashing her fangs. "You nearly bit through my shoulder when we fucked after the shoot."

Kai'sa clenched tight remembering one of Evelynn's hands trapped in the razor-thin net of her panties, working in swift strokes as the other gripped the back of her neck to keep her stable, steady. She'd had to hide her face in the curve of Eve's neck, too embarrassed by the thought of one of the crew coming back into the garage and catching them in the act. Despite every attempt to keep silent, the only thing that muffled the noise was Evelynn's flesh between her teeth, tasting blood the instant orgasm washed over her.

"I still can't believe you did that," Kai'sa admitted breathlessly. "You had me so wet I couldn't think."

"It's better when you don't think," Evelynn teased, "nothing more than a mindless little toy riding my fingers."

Her face ached from how much she was blushing, but Kai'sa's clit also throbbed so hard it almost hurt. A laugh slipped from her lips: "Oh, _fuck_ you."

Amusement glittered in golden eyes. "You're such a pervert. It's utterly endearing." 

"If you weren't halfway to being inside me already, I would be so mad right now." Kai'sa huffed. "You make me want to..."

Steel parted swollen pink folds, spread her wide, and Kai'sa forgot a few too many words to finish the sentence. Yet that didn't stop Evelynn from whispering against her ear, so saccharine that Kai'sa felt her jaw ache, "Want to what?"

"Sometimes I want to be your toy, exactly like that," Kai'sa confessed in a rush, "where nothing can scare me, and nothing hurts, and I know I'm right where I'm supposed to be. Making you feel good is easy, and being the best at what we do is so goddamn hard." 

"I know." Despite the claws, despite the lashers holding her like prey in a web, Evelynn's voice was so soft, and that pierced Kai'sa deeper than anything else. "But you can be weak with me, Kai'sa. You can be angry, you can be nothing at all if that's what you want. I love every part of you so much that it drives me mad."

Tears burned the corners of Kai'sa's eyes, but she didn't want to cry. Not for that reason, anyway. Not now. "Get inside me, Eve, please—"

Evelynn slid two fingers into her, slow and deep enough for her to feel the stretch, heat framing the subtle curve of steel. Even here, Evelynn couldn't hurt her, although Kai'sa's mind was human enough to recognize the threat, to seize on the implied danger with a rush of adrenaline. The warm plane of Eve's palm was flush with the base of her clit, and Kai'sa whimpered, trying to twitch her hips and steal a bit more friction.

"Ride me," Evelynn ordered, and the lashers binding Kai'sa's arms relaxed a touch, giving her the room to obey. "I want to see you move."

It felt good to move. It always did, whether she was breaking a sweat in choreo or held in place like this, lovingly impaled as she flexed the muscle in her ass and thighs to take Evelynn down to the knuckles, over and over. Each time Kai'sa rose up, her head brushed the top of the car, making it impossible for Evelynn's fingers to ever slip out completely. Pleasure cascaded up her spine in short, hot bursts, body straining to take more—to go faster.

"So needy." Wicked delight flashed through Evelynn's eyes. "Do you want a little help, darling?"

Kai'sa tried for a _yes_ , then _please_ , but both times the words came out as a broken moan. Mercifully, Evelynn accepted the noise as an answer, rocking her hand up the next time Kai'sa's hips came down, twisting her fingers just so. Kai'sa cried out, squeezing tight around Evelynn's claws until she could feel their shape perfectly inside her. A subtle vibration went through Eve's lashers, passing like a touch over every inch of Kai'sa's body they could reach, and her symbiote answered, trembling like spilled quicksilver.

Head bowed and back arched, Kai'sa choked down a few gulps of air to gasp, "More—" 

"With the way you're holding onto me right now?" Evelynn hummed as if she was seriously considering saying no. Kai'sa whimpered. "I really _do_ like spoiling you."

She made Kai'sa hold her hips nice and still in return, the tight bands of muscle that tapered down each flexed thigh quivering with barely restrained energy. It was that much harder with Evelynn's thumb working an insistent circle around her clit, but every pulse of pleasure left Kai'sa dripping, and she took a third finger before Evelynn landed a rough spank with her free hand.

"Now work for it." Claws dug into the firm curve of Kai'sa's ass, kneading and spreading her open simply for the pleasure of doing so. "You owe me an orgasm, pretty thing."

It didn't take long to pay up. She was already stretched thin from having to wait, and now Evelynn's rhythm was nothing short of demanding, meeting every thrust and grind of her hips. Another swift stroke around her clit and Kai'sa broke with a shout, every thread of tension severed at once. Ecstasy blurred her vision with wisps of silver, cutting everything out of the world but Evelynn's impassioned gaze and that pleased, hungry smile that made Kai'sa feel possessed in the best of ways.

Eve drew out the aftershocks with the gentle roll of her palm, making Kai'sa flutter around her fingers and gasp until the low throb of bliss turned to the faint shock of oversensitivity. She had just opened her mouth to offer a warning when Evelynn's hand withdrew, slow enough that she was eased into the emptiness. If not for the lashers holding her upright, Kai'sa would have collapsed forward; instead, she simply sank back down into Evelynn's lap, dazed in the depths of her submission.

"Such a good girl." The back of Evelynn's claws stroked Kai'sa's cheek, smooth and still a touch cool compared to her overheated body. "Now let me see you, Kai'sa. Let go, all the way."

A jolt of anxiety shot up from Kai'sa's stomach, although thankfully it couldn't pierce far past the languor in the rest of her limbs. It wouldn't be the first time Evelynn saw her symbiote completely unleashed, but there was still an innate resistance, shame desperate to regain ground. The world treated her as beautiful, flawless, unaware of the monstrosity hiding on the edge of sight.

Everyone she was close to offered comfort in their own fashion. Ahri knew the danger of consuming impulses from life as a gumiho, and it helped to see that reflected in someone else. Seraphine, so undeniably human, told Kai'sa she should name her second-skin, come to know it as another part of herself. The first suggestion had been 'Dave', of all things—Akali swiftly corrected that to _Da'ave_ —but even the inherent humor in the situation couldn't change the fact that it brushed against her deepest fear.

People named the things they cared about. Friends, enemies, lovers—whether the draw came from love or hate didn't matter. Names were definitions and connections, wrapping up intimacy into a few crucial syllables, impossibly small but undeniably powerful.

If she gave the symbiote a name, that meant reaching out, no longer pretending that the second-skin's instincts were lost in translation. If they got to know each other, would that mean liking it, understanding it? What if the hunger inside her started making too much sense to refuse? The void could block everything out, if she let it.

"Kai'sa." Evelynn's voice dragged her back to the present, low with concern. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Only her body, heart, and soul. "Just because you're way scarier than I am doesn't mean there's nothing to be afraid of."

"You won't hurt me, and we're all alone in the middle of a very empty expressway, locked in walls of steel designed to survive anything and everything." Her palm framed Kai'sa's throat, stroking her pulse like a trapped little bird. "But beyond that, I _like_ seeing that side of you."

Of all things, that made Kai'sa blush. "You like it?"

"I do, but you'll get very flustered if I explain why." Evelynn chuckled. "So if you're not comfortable doing it for yourself, how about doing it for me?"

Kai'sa swallowed hard, yet the knots of tension in her stomach unfurled. The results were the same, but acting on Evelynn's behalf _felt_ so much easier, the same way she'd drive forty minutes to pick up Akali's favorite dumplings even on days she wanted to curl up on the couch and stay there. 

She closed her eyes and let go. The symbiote surged outward, starting from the wing-like grooves nestled by each shoulder blade and pouring across her skin, viscous and shining as mercury. It hardened to faceted scales, building heavier layers over the most vulnerable parts of Kai'sa's body, nudging Evelynn's hand away as it swept around her neck like a collar. Plating tapered up her jaw and back over her skull, encapsulating it in a tight helmet before coming back down, edges closing around the gap in her back. Even her teeth were protected now, heavy and sharp with crystalline fangs.

If not for the exceedingly roomy front seat, the sudden shift in bulk would have pinned Evelynn like a butterfly like to the leather. As it was, Kai'sa felt a bit like one of those massive dogs that was determined to fit in an owner's lap despite an obvious lack of space. She was already taller than Eve; now she encompassed the other woman on every other dimension of size.

"My little doe." Evelynn tapped her claws against the reinforced line of Kai'sa's spine. "So tough on the outside, yet your eyes are still gentle."

That Eve continued to speak to her so sweetly was almost impossible to bear. She should have seen a destructive alien beast, not the fragile girl underneath, but Evelynn could cut anyone to the marrow. There was no need for the lashers or that pain-devouring appetite—by affection alone Evelynn could split her in half like a geode, viscera glittering like rubies, heart exposed as a diamond in the rough. Chipping away to the treasure underneath was miserable work, yet everyone in K/DA took to it with a smile.

Kai'sa already found it a little embarrassing to cry during sex. Doing it when she was strong enough to throw the car they were sitting in seemed even more ridiculous, yet Evelynn wiped away the tears from the razor-sharp points of her cheeks with the same comfortable aplomb that she did everything else.

"That's more than enough," Evelynn whispered, scratching a soothing circle around the small of Kai'sa's back. "You're doing so well tonight."

Shifting the other way was like a snake shedding, although there was nothing left behind but a hint of the symbiote draped around her shoulders, its distinct weight pressing out the tension there. Now that everything wasn't sealed away, Evelynn's scent and the incense filtered back through Kai'sa's senses, equally familiar comforts.

"Are you tired?" Evelynn asked.

"No, not at all." The change was only exhausting when she fought the second-skin's rise—the cost in accepting it amounted to her own hang-ups. "Why?"

Reaching down the side of the seat, Evelynn pulled the little lever there and slid the two of them back as far as the rails would go. "Because I watched you ride my fingers, then felt you transform in my lap, and I think if my clit is this hard much longer we're going to have to get medical professionals involved."

Evelynn's dry tone left Kai'sa entirely unprepared for the end of that sentence, startling a high laugh out of her throat. "Eve!"

"I _can_ touch myself," Evelynn continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted at all, "but you look so lovely on your knees, and fucking your mouth makes me feel like a god."

This time, Kai'sa didn't laugh. The image of being between Evelynn's thighs ensnared her in desire, and she folded herself down by the kick panel, knees sinking into the plush floor mat underneath. She settled into position before looking up at Eve again—more specifically, the hem of her dress, which had ridden high around her hips and exposed the full frame of her garter belt. It also provided the shocking revelation that Evelynn wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You came here in _that_ without—" Kai'sa sputtered. "If you bent down an inch on the way here, you would have flashed the entire city."

Evelynn's smirk was gloriously shameless. "Ahri ruined the pair I was wearing earlier. Why lose two in one day?"

"You’re obscene. I love you so much." Kai'sa mumbled, starting to kiss her way up the fine weave of Evelynn's stockings. 

Claws stroked back through the crown of her hair as Kai’sa grazed the strap of Evelynn’s garter belt with her teeth. She gave it a playful tug and was rewarded with a much harder grip when the strap snapped back against Evelynn's thigh. Eve brought her hips forward to the edge of the seat, providing enough room for Kai'sa to slip her hands up and behind, grabbing Evelynn's ass in two firm handfuls. 

Evelynn's penchant for transparent fabrics and nearly-nothing underwear meant she usually stayed waxed for sheer aesthetic. Kai'sa didn't care either way, but it was convenient to have Evelynn's clit already exposed, standing out like a beacon for attention. She pressed a kiss there, tender with worship, and Evelynn hissed like she'd been bitten instead. 

"Don't tease." The points of each claw dug into Kai'sa's nape; her second-skin shuddered. "I'm already going to need the damn leather cleaned."

Kai'sa swallowed a laugh. That was Evelynn's fault for wearing such a short dress, but she certainly wouldn't say that aloud. Not when Eve was so aroused she could taste it from scent alone, labia parted and glistening. She started with a broad stroke of her tongue from entrance to clit, savoring the near-feral noise Evelynn made in response. It wasn't her intention to tease, but it was hard not to explore when Eve was dripping everywhere, keening high in her throat when Kai'sa kissed and sucked at her folds.

Her first thrust inside was shallow and quick, but Evelynn's hips jerked anyway, smearing slick arousal down Kai'sa's chin. She could practically feel the beat of Eve's heart when she took her clit between her lips, sucking and nuzzling as Evelynn choked out a curse. Her nails were nowhere near as threatening, but that didn't stop Kai'sa from being rough with the flesh under her hands, scratching pink-swelling-red lines along the curve of Evelynn's ass before gripping tight enough to bruise.

Eve needed the pain, needed _someone's_ pain. Kai'sa had been tied and whipped senseless by Evelynn before, in scenes without sex but a mutual sobbing release, cruelty transformed into clarity. On nights like this, agony was more of an accent, painting every sensation in a vivid red. She could feed slowly, rather than chasing the dragon and snapping its neck. Kai'sa drank from Evelynn in turn, taking as much of the other woman into her mouth as she could, unable to hear anything but wet sounds and muffled moans with Evelynn's thighs pressed tight against either side of her head.

Evelynn's orgasm drenched Kai'sa's mouth, her hips grinding forward to demand every last bit of contact she could, riding the flat of Kai'sa's tongue before another hard suck made her head slam back against the driver's seat. "Fuck, darling, that's good—stay good for me—"

How could she refuse? Kai'sa continued to lap at Evelynn's folds until the litany of curses and praise from above fell apart into ragged breaths, and the hand gripping the back of her skull relaxed. Evelynn's legs relaxed too, parting wide enough that Kai'sa could rise up, equally breathless. It was an awkward fumble to get back in Evelynn's lap, but she needed her body against Eve's—now.

They exchanged artless kisses that finally smeared Evelynn's long-suffering lipstick, leaving Kai'sa's mouth marred with dark streaks. Both arms and lashers wrapped around Kai'sa, holding her in a firm embrace as the frenzy in Evelynn's gaze tapered away, well-sated. It felt like she was wrapped in her symbiote again, weighed down and safe, but the second-skin was perfectly calm, lingering like scattered drops of silver sweat where her body ached the most.

"Mm, I'm not sure this was sufficient payback for your present, Kai'sa," Evelynn murmured against the curve of her neck. 

Kai'sa giggled. She knew Evelynn would like the car, but this really was something else. "I didn't buy it so you would owe me."

"It's my debt to declare," Evelynn countered. "But for now, I'm thinking that I pick us up some takeout and drive you home. Then we can soak in the bath and curl up in bed with Ahri and Akali. How does that sound?"

She nodded, clinging to Evelynn. Physically, she was fine, but everything in sum had drained her emotionally, albeit in a very pleasant fashion. Subspace wrapped her mind in a thick, fluffy blanket, one that remained even as Eve helped her back into her clothes. Kai'sa recognized that she was being of no assistance at all, but the best she could do while so pleasantly dazed was not getting in Evelynn's way, despite the constant urge to kiss her.

It took another ten minutes of snuggling before Kai'sa found the will to climb into the passenger seat, fumbling her seatbelt into place. Evelynn started the engine, changed gears, and then lay a hand on Kai'sa's thigh. She slid her fingers over the steel claws, entwining them together, and let the world blur, eyes half-lidded. There was no need to pay attention to the road, not when Evelynn was driving.

Evelynn's voice pushed through her stupor. "Bokkie." 

"Huh?" 

"Fried chicken from the late-night place?" Eve asked.

Kai'sa smiled so wide, her jaw ached. "Yes, please."

Settling back against the seat, she let her eyes close completely. As much as she loved the car, it would be wonderful to go home. 

—


End file.
